The present invention relates to a carburetor for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a power boost device for a carburetor which increases the flow rate of fuel during acceleration or at high speeds.
In a prior art carburetor for an internal combustion engine, when a mixture of gasoline and a non-hydrocarbon fuel such as alcohol is used as an alternative fuel, the required i.e., stoichiometric air-fuel ratio decreases relative to that required for pure gasoline fuel as the ratio of alcohol to gasoline increases, and operation of the engine at the air-fuel ratio suitable for pure gasoline feed degrades engine response, particularly during acceleration or at high speeds and increases exhaust emission of NOx and HC.